Quest through highschool Saiyan Style
by mansg598
Summary: What if Gohan had a backbone and could stand up for himself in highschool. Would he and Videl get together. Read to find out
1. Prologue

Quest through highschool Saiyan style

Hi guys this is my first fic. I haven't decided if it is gonna be a Gohan and Videl fic or a Gohan and Lime fic so please be nice.

Also in future if by accident I use the ideas of another author who has written a story before me please send a private message with a link to the story and I will gladly give him credit for it. Now let the story begin.

Disclaimer : If I owned DB, DBZ or DBGT then the contents of this fic would be part of the DBZ anime. I think that line speaks for itself.

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Our story starts off in a small dome shaped house which is located in the 439 mountain area.

An 18 year old boy (guess who) was in the middle of a deep sleep dreaming about the things he loved most food and his late father.

In this dream the boy and his father were eating or rather in inhaling food at an all you can eat buffet.

This dream however was short lived as some cold water was poured onto the body of the teenager which caused the teenage Demi Saiyan to awaken from his paradise of a dream.

As the boy slowly awoke he saw the culprit standing in front of his bed. It was his 7 year old younger brother of course.

"Goten what on earth did you do that for? " asked the now slightly irritated teenager.

"Well Gohan you always yell at me when I try to wake you the other way (which for your knowledge is Goten continuously jumping on his older brother's stomach every morning till he gets up) so I asked mommy for a new way" replied the ever cheerful sweet innocent child

"Oh Gohan mommy says she wants you downstairs in 15 minutes or she's gonna come up here with her big mean frying pan." Added Goten

Gohan gulped due to the fear of his mother's so called " Frying Pan Of Doom " before hastily heading towards the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

Son Gohan who was able to ascend to the level of a Super Saiyan 2 at the tender age of eleven and was able to go toe to toe with the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero which was known as the menacing android Cell and battle fearlessly but could muster up the courage to face the frying pan of his mother. None of the men of the Son household could as a matter of fact.

About 10 minutes Gohan hurried down the stairs eagerly wanting to devour his breakfast like it was the last it was the last he would get in his whole lifetime. But then again this was an everyday occurrence with Saiyans.

As he reached the lower floor of his house he was greeted by his mother. "Good morning dear." Said his mother Chichi

Son Chichi was the wife of the legendary martial artist and Super Saiyan Son Goku. She had participated in the 23rd world martial arts tournament (correct me if I am wrong but I think she took part in the 23rd tournament right.) where she made it to the quarter finals. She was also the daughter of the Ox King which meant that she and her family were royalty. She was the third

strongest female human fighter alive. The strongest is Android 18 of course and you guys will know who is the second strongest by the end of the chapter.

After Gohan greeted Chichi back the two of them made their way to the kitchen.

There Gohan saw his younger bother who was already inhaling his food along with a teenage girl who was also siting at the table, one whom Gohan didn't expect to see today.

"Hi Lime what are you doing here? Weren't we supposed to meet at your place today?" Asked the teenage Demi Saiyan.

"Well your mom said she had something important to discuss and said we could discuss it over breakfast at your place." Replied Lime

Lime Lao was the granddaughter of a skilled martial artist. However it was Gohan who taught her how to fight and control her ki. She met Gohan a few days before the Cell Games where Gohan saved her life by pulling her out of a river. She was liked by Chichi due to her good nature. She was homeschooled all her life just link Gohan. Lime would come over and study quite often and Chichi would let the two of them train. This had been a regular occurrence over the past 7 years. Sometimes Gohan and Lime would even go to Capsule Corp to train. Vegeta would make Gohan spar with him at first but after they were done, Vegeta would allow Gohan and Lime to use the Gravity room to train. She was the second strongest human. (I am giving her a power level around the one Krillin had in the DBZ movie Bojack Unbound. Also I get all my power levels from a youtube channel called Vegito 1089. You can go and watch his power level series as it may give you a better indication of the fic that I am writing just so you know how strong some fighters are compared to others.) Lime had been accepted with open arms by all the Z-Fighters (yes even Vegeta). She like Gohan had a lot of knowledges in the field of science due to all the times she spent with Bulma.

End of Chapter 1

This chapter is mainly just a prologue to the story.

Please rate and review. Thanks guys.

I will not upload the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews.

Next time on Quest through Highschool Saiyan Style Chichi makes a big decision regarding Gohan and Lime so keep reading to find out.


	2. Welcome To Orange Star High School

Gohan : Hi guys and welcome back to another chapter of...

Lime : Quest through highschool Saiyan style.

Gohan : Don't interrupt me. Damn it. Anyway guys this chapter is also quite short but that's only because...

Lime : The author wants the story to be well paced and not rushed.

Gohan : Arrgh! Would you stop that already.

Lime : Poor Gohan are you gonna go tell on me to Aunt Chichi.

Gohan : Anyways guys this chapter is still quite alright.

Vegeta : Ya it's alright coz I got to kick some human butt in this chapter.

Lime : Hey where did you come from.

Vegeta : None of your business woman!

Lime : Hey how come you know what's gonna happen in this chapter?

Vegeta and Gohan : Coz we rule and you don't.

Lime : I wonder where Chichi is? Oh well I bet she won't mind if I use her frying pan for a while.

Vegeta : I think it's time we made a run for it Kakkabrat.

Gohan : I think you're right. Anyways you guys stay and read this chapter while we run for our lives. Also the author thanks you all for your positive reviews, feedback and support from chapter 1.

Vegeta : Run brat Run! She's gaining on us.

* * *

Alright guys as promised here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Quest through highschool Saiyan style

Disclaimer : If I owned DB, DBZ or DBGT then the contents of this fic would be part of the DBZ anime. I think that line speaks for itself.

Chapter 2 : Welcome to Orange Star High School

Before Chichi sat down at the kitchen table she gave her youngest son a smack with her famous frying pan.

"Oww! Mommy why did you hit me?" Asked the 7 year old

"Goten how many times have I told you not to eat until everyone is at the table." Yelled Chichi

Gohan and Lime chuckled slightly after witnessing the scene.

"Alright I have got some news for you two." Said Chichi turning her attention to Gohan and Lime.

"You two have scored perfect scores on all your entrance exams and have been accepted into Orange Star High School. You two start there tomorrow." said Chichi, excitement and happiness both showing on her face.

"Wait you mean that's what those papers were for." Said the two in unison

-Flashback-

3 days ago Gohan and Lime we're studying in Gohan's room when Chichi walked in.

"Alright you two I think it's about time to judge your progress so I have made some test papers for you two to do. If you manage to get all the questions correct then you two may have the day off tomorrow to train." Said Chichi as she handed the two of them a set of test papers each.

"Yes ma'am." Replied the two teenagers in unison

-End of flashback-

The smile that Chichi gave them in return all but answered their question.

"But why do you want us to go there Aunt Chichi?" Asked Lime

"Because me and your grandfather both feel that you two need to make some friends of your own age and you two both need a degree if you two are gonna get anywhere in life." Said Chichi in a soft but extremely stern voice.

Gohan and Lime sighed but knew there was absolutely no point in arguing so they said a simple "Alright" and the four of them started to eat their breakfast.

-The next day-

Gohan was done with his breakfast and was waiting outside his home for Lime to arrive so they could fly to school together.

Gohan was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt which was a few sizes big for him and a black undershirt. He was also wearing a pair of loose blue jeans so that he wouldn't have to show off his perfectly toned body.

A few moments Lime arrived and the two of them set off for their destination. Lime was dressed in a blue shirt and a red skirt that fit her really well.

They decided to fly at a slow pace (by their standards at least) as the two of them were never in any real rush to reach their school.

As they approached the city the two of them chose to land at a deserted ally and walk the rest of the way to school.

Lime after being trained by Gohan for 7 years had no problems with flying martial arts or ki control but like Gohan had decided that they were gonna keep their powers hidden from the public (for now at least.)

As they were passing by a restaurant they saw a few police cars and decided to see what was going on there. As they entered the restaurant they saw a man who they knew all too well. This man was rather short and had spiky black hair. He also had a completely ripped body.

He was currently holding what appeared to be two robbers by their necks. His grip was so tight that the robbers were having a really hard time breathing. "You stupid fools no one disturbs the prince of all Saiyans when he is eating his food." Yelled the man as he tossed the two men causing them to go flying ten feet towards the police cars before crashing into them. The impact of the collision had caused the two robbers to become unconscious.

"Boy you sure are grumpy this morning Vegeta." Teased Gohan.

"Shut your mouth brat!" Yelled Vegeta before stomping out of the restaurant and flying off into the sky much to the amazement of the onlookers and spectators nearby.

"Gohan I think we better get going." Said Lime

"Yeah I guess you're right. Mom will probably kill us if we are late on our first day." Said Gohan

After about 10 minutes of walking Gohan and Lime arrived at a building with the words "Orange Star High" written on it.

End of Chapter 2

Please rate and review. Thanks guys. The more you guys review the faster I will upload the next chapter.

IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE READ : I have just made a poll on which pairing you want to see in this story. I can decide between G/V pairing or a G/L pairing so please go and vote. The pairing that reaches 20 votes first is the winner. So hurry up and VOTE NOW.


	3. First Day

Quest through highschool Saiyan style

Author notes : In this chapter I am adding saiyan language. This language is only known to the z fighters. One more thing any sentences in bold are spoken in saiyan language. This way you will be able to tell the difference when they are speaking in the normal language and saiyan language.

Disclaimer : If I owned DB, DBZ or DBGT then the contents of this fic would be part of the DBZ anime. I think that line speaks for itself.

Chapter 3 : First day

As Gohan and Lime stood in front of the building the were now supposed to spend eight hours a day in they only had one thought in mind. " I wonder what is worse this or hell.

When the teenage Demi Saiyan and his close friend entered the school they saw more students in the hallway than they expected.

After sensing out the number life forces there were in this building Gohan and Lime came to the conclusion that there were approximately 500 students in the school.

**"Wow! I wasn't expecting so many people." Said Gohan to Lime **

**"Well at least we can use this trick so it will be easier to communicate in this dungeon on weekdays." Replied Lime to Gohan**

-Flashback-

-Yesterday after breakfast-

After Gohan and Lime had finished eating their breakfast, Gohan asked Lime to follow him to Kami's lookout saying that he had some business to attend to there (or to be more precise he didn't give her a choice. After the two teenagers exited the Son household, Gohan had scooped her up in bridal style and had flown her at full speed to the lookout)

As they reached the lookout Gohan and Lime were greeted by the Guardian of Earth Dende

Dende was a namekian from planet Namek. When Gohan was 5 years old he visited planet Namek with Krillin and Bulma. There Gohan rescued the young namek from death at the hands of Dodoria and the two instantly became friends. Later after the planet was destroyed by the space tyrant Frieza Dende and his Namekian brothers spent 260 days on earth before relocating to a new planet. Dende was reunited with his friends on earth when he was selected as the new guardian of earth after the old guardian Kami had fused together with his other half Piccolo in order to assist the Z Fighters in their battle against the androids.

"Hey Gohan what are you guys doing here?" asked Dende.

"You probably know already but I will let you know anyway. You see Lime and I are joining school tomorrow and we were wondering if there was a way we could communicate with each other without the other students knowing since not all the stuff we talk may make sense to them." Said Gohan

"Well you could always speak in the native saiyan language. If anyone asks you what language it is then you two can probably make an excuse or find another way out of it." Said Dende

"Thanks Dende that really helps." Said the two teenagers in unison

-End of Flashback-

As Gohan and Lime walked through the hallways of the school the two of them had been getting looks at from students of the opposite sex. Gohan had been getting stares fron girls because they thought he was cute while Lime had been getting stares from the boys who thought she was gorgeous.

"This is going to be a really long day." Said Gohan

"You hit the nail on the head." Replied Lime.

Gohan and Lime made their way to the school's administration office to get their schedules. There they were greeted by a lady who apparently was in her late thirties. "Hello there you two. You must be the new students. I am the school principle. My name is Miss Jenny. I am pretty sure that you two will enjoy your time at Orange Star High School." Said the lady before handing a yellow piece of paper each.

Since Gohan and Lime had the same schedule they felt a little relieved.

"Alright Gohan apparently we have English as our first class and it says here we have to head to room 503." Said Lime

"Alright then lets hurry over there madam." Replied Gohan.

After about ten minutes of walking around they school at a faster than normal human pace Gohan and Lime finally managed to locate the classroom they were looking for. They knocked on the door which was answered by a man with white hair and was wearing a blue coat who appeared to be in his late fifties. "Ah. You two must be the new students. My name is Mr. Jason. Please come on in." He said politely

As Gohan and Lime entered the room Mr. Jason cleared his throat and gathered the attention of the class. "Alright class today we are gifted with the arrival of two new students Mr. Gohan and Miss Lime. Mr. Gohan and Miss Lime got perfect scores on all of their entrance exams you all could learn a thing or two from them. You two mat sit wherever you wish." Said the teacher

The words Nerds and Geeks could be heard as the two made to sit a row which was empty. (And lets just say that there was already someone sitting next to Erasa alright guys that way this story won't be similar to other fics, coz almost all the fics I read start off the first day of highschool with Gohan sitting next to Erasa so I wanted mine to be different.) There was only one student seated in that whole row. Gohan and Lime would soon learn why. The class finished rather quickly and the students exited the class.

In the hallway they (Gohan and Lime) met with a blond boy who looked like he was ready to kill. He was the same guy that was seated in the same row with Gohan and Lime in the last class. "So you guys think that you're pretty tough huh. No one dares come near me. I am Justin and I the meanest kid in school lets see what you two are made of." Said the blond.

"Is this guys nuts or something Gohan." Whispered Lime

"Nah! I will take him. Besides it will give me a chance to get a little excitement. This day has been boring and I think this may be just what the doctor ordered." Replied Gohan in a soft voice.

"Well come on I don't have all day you know. I have got a class to get to." Said Gohan to Justin

"You've got a lot of guts kid and I am going to show that to you." Said Justin before throwing a punch at Gohan.

Gohan caught his fist effortlessly before squeezing it with such force that it caused Justin to scream in agony. Gohan then delivered a punch to Justin's stomach which caused the bully to start coughing before vomiting a little. This really stunned the crowd of students nearby.

"It was nice to meet you too Justin." Mocked Gohan before he and Lime made their way to their next class.

End of Chapter 3

Please rate and review. Thanks guys. The more you guys review the faster I will upload the next chapter.

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ : I have just made a poll on which pairing you want to see in this story. I can decide between G/V pairing or a G/L pairing so please go and vote. The pairing that reaches 20 votes first is the winner. So hurry up and VOTE NOW.


	4. He's Back

Chapter 4 : He's back

Goten : Hey, Trunks I think I found out the secret formula that will make us the owners of Dragonball Z.

Trunks : Well what is it Goten?

Goten : It is CO2 Trunks. Aren't I a genius Trunks.

Trunks : Goten you baka that's the formula for Carbon Dioxide.

Goten : Oh ok. Sorry Trunks. Anyway the nice author man says he is very sorry that this chapter is soo short but the nice man promises to try his best to make longer chapters in the future.

Trunks : Also he wants you all to vote on the poll to decide which pairing you guys want to see. Hurry first pairing to get 20 votes wins.

* * *

Quest through highschool Saiyan style

Author notes : In this chapter there is still more usage saiyan language. This language is only known to the z fighters. One more thing any sentences in bold are spoken in saiyan language. This way you will be able to tell the difference when they are speaking in the normal language and saiyan language.

Disclaimer : If I owned DB, DBZ or DBGT then the contents of this fic would be part of the DBZ anime. I think that line speaks for itself.

Chapter 4 : He's back

As Gohan and Lime were walking along the hallway on the way to their new class they were approached by a red haired girl (can you guess who). The girl started trying to flirt with Gohan. "Hey cutie. My name is Angela nice to meet you. I was wondering if you were free this Saturday." Said the girl to Gohan. Gohan simply stood there and didn't say a word.

Realising that she was being ignored the red head tried to flirt with Gohan again. "Oh come on you, I just want to get to know you better. Said Angela in her most seductive voice. Lime who was standing next to Gohan and was witnessing the scene unfold in front of her was beginning to get both really annoyed and really angry. "**Allow me to handle this one.**" Said Lime to Gohan. "Maybe Gohan doesn't want to get to know you at all. Ever think of that you slut." Yelled Lime to Angela so loud that all the students present in the hallway at that time could hear it.

"You are so mean I hate you, you stupid bitch." Yelled Angela in response. Lime just ignored and walked past her with Gohan while clinging onto Gohan's arm tightly. This really frustrated Angela. "Why you! I swear I will make you mine. I am Angela after all. I am the girl that all the boys in this school are willing to die for." Thought Angela.

- Over in Other World On Grand Kai's Planet –

"Congratulations Goku you have just defeated Pikkon and have become the champion of The Other World Tournament. And as per the rules The Supreme Kai will now grant you a life so you may return to your home planet." Said the mushroom headed announcer (the same one that was the announcer for the first Other World Tournament seven years ago)

(Ok guys here's a heads up on what is going on. The Supreme Kai, his servant Kibito and the elder Supreme Kai had visited the Grand Kai's planet and so a tournament was held to display the level of strength of some of the purest warriors the universe has to offer. Oh and let's say that somehow the Elder Supreme Kai was not sealed in the Z Sword and was living with the other Supreme Kai all this while. The winner of the tournament would be able to choose one of two prizes. The first prize was a whole week of private lessons from the Grand Kai or the opportunity to be granted a life and return to their respective home worlds. And let's just say that since Goku had found out from King Kai that there wasn't any new enemy that had attacked the earth in the past seven years, so our Saiyan hero decided to return home to his friends and family)

I know it's not the best of ideas but I wanted to use ideas that hadn't been used before so that my story would be unique. And now back to the story.

"Congratulations Goku you truly are a very talented warrior. I never thought that someone with such a pure heart could possess such an incredible amount of strength." Said the Supreme Kai and Elder Supreme Kai

"Yes. It is indeed remarkable how a mere mortal can have so much more power than the Supreme Kai himself." Said Kibito. "Alright Goku it is time for you to return home to Earth say your goodbyes and be on your way." Said the Supreme Kai.

"Bye Goku. It really was an honour to train alongside someone like you." Said Pikkon and Olibu. "Bye guys! I'll visit next time I'm dead hope it isn't for a while though. Haha. Bye guys." Said Goku before putting two fingers to his forehead and within seconds the Saiyan disappeared into thin air as if like magic.

"I better keep my ki hidden so that I can give the guys a surprise when I get back home." Thought Goku.

-Back on Earth at Capsule Corp-

Vegeta and Trunks were sparring in the garden outside the large domed shaped Capsule Corp Building because Vegeta destroyed the Gravity Room yet again and Bulma said that he would need to find another alternative for his training for the day. So the royal blooded Saiyan decided to have a sparring session with his 8 year old son. And they had sparred for 2 hours at this point.

"Alright Trunks you can stop training it's obvious you're not strong enough to be a worthy sparring partner yet." Said The Saiyan Prince.

"I'm sorry dad." said the young child

"Alright brat now leave me alone. I have some serious training to do." Said Vegeta. And just as the words left Vegeta's mouth, the lavender haired boy instantly ran into the giant domed shape building known as Capsule Corp.

"After Kakkarot's death the only worthy sparring partner around is his first brat." Said Vegeta in a soft voice to himself. "Aww Vegeta do you really miss me that much." Said a random voice.

Vegeta looked upwards towards the sky to see who had just said that. That is when he saw a man who was wearing an orange gi, two dark blue boots, a pair of blue wristbands, and a black undershirt. Vegeta thought he would never see again. "Kakkarot what are you doing here?" said Vegeta.

End of Chapter 4

What do you guys thinks of how I brought Goku back?

Also let me know if you guys want to see Majin Buu in this story.

Please rate and review. Thanks guys. The more you guys review the faster I will upload the next chapter.

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ : I have just made a poll on which pairing you want to see in this story. I can decide between G/V pairing or a G/L pairing so please go and vote. The pairing that reaches 20 votes first is the winner. At the time of me posting this chapter each pair has received 12 votes each. So hurry up and VOTE NOW.


	5. First Day Continued

Chapter 5 : First Day Continued.

Vegeta : Alright you runts listen up cause I am only gonna say this once the pairing is already decided but the author says he won't reveal the pairing as viewers will know what to expect and says that it will be more fun to let them figure it out as it will become more obvious in the next few chapters.

Goku : Hey Vegeta. Why aren't you telling them the rest of the things the author said.

Vegeta : Alright Kakkorot you tell them. I am going back to train.

Goku : Alright guys the author has given you guys a longer chapter, and says that he is sorry for the late update as he has been down with flu all week. Also he says thanks for all the reviews and support you guys have given this story.

Vegeta : Kakkorot cut the talk and get over here and spar with me.

Goku : Alright you guys enjoy the story while I go beat up Vegeta.

Vegeta : You shall pay for that last comment.

* * *

Quest through highschool Saiyan style

Author notes : In this chapter there is still more usage saiyan language. This language is only known to the z fighters. One more thing any sentences in bold are spoken in saiyan language. This way you will be able to tell the difference when they are speaking in the normal language and saiyan language.

Disclaimer : If I owned DB, DBZ or DBGT then the contents of this fic would be part of the DBZ anime. I think that line speaks for itself.

Chapter 5 : First Day Continued.

As Goku slowly lowered himself he received an angry glare from Vegeta. "Kakkorot you better explain what on earth you are doing here, you clown." Yelled an extremely irritated or rather confused saiyan prince. Vegeta in reality was happy and excited about the return of Goku as he now had a worthy rival and sparring partner once again but of course Vegeta being well Vegeta with his giant amount of saiyan pride would never admit such a thing.

"Alright Vegeta I will explain to you what happened." Said Goku who was putting his hands up in a defensive manner. After about 10 minutes of explaining, Vegeta finally understood what happened. Just at that moment without warning Vegeta exploded. Kakkorot you have got some more explaining to do. If you wanted to come back you could have just informed us after you took the lesson. Well Kakkarot, I'm waiting for your answer." Demanded The so called Prince of all Saiyans.

"Geez Vegeta you don't have to be so grumpy about it. Alright here's why I came back instead of taking the lesson from Grand Kai. Well first of all I thought it would be a good way to surprise you guys." Said Goku. "Cut the crap Kakkorot. I know there is another reason." Demanded Vegeta.

"Alright Vegeta you got me I give. Ok here's my explanation. After winning the tournament, I was given half an hour to make my decision. During that time the Supreme Kai came to meet me. He told me that the Grand Kai was nothing compared to what he was at his peak many decades ago. The Supreme Kai told me that at his peak the Grand Kai had a power level of 145 billion. However due to the fact that he never bothered to train all these years his power level dropped so much that he currently only has a power level of only 850 million. (Alright just to let you all know that there was one episode in the anime when Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Supreme Kai, Kibito and Gohan were on their way to fight Majin Buu or stop Babadi from awakening Buu, whichever you prefer to call it. Anyway while they are following Spocovic( Forgive me if I spelt that wrong) and Yamu, Supreme Kai tells the Z Fighters about the devastating strength of Majin Buu. During this time Vegeta thinks that Majin Buu would make a good Saiyan. The Supreme Kai who can read minds corrects Vegeta by telling him that Buu is no pushover. He also states that there were 4 Grand Kai's at that time that fought with Majin Buu. The Supreme Kai states that the 4 Grand Kai's all had power levels 1000 times larger than the one called Freiza. Since Frieza had a maximum power level of 145 million in his final form, that would mean that the Grand Kai had a power level of 145 billion at his peak.) The Supreme Kai also told me that this fight had motivated the Grand Kai to start training once again." Said Goku before he was cut off.

"Kakkarot! How on Earth would the Supreme Kai even know that!" Asked the proud royal Saiyan. "Well Vegeta I happen to be able to read minds." Said a young purple man who had appeared out of nowhere. "Hey Supreme Kai! What are you doing here?" Asked a clueless Goku. "Well Goku I have had a talk with the Grand Kai and he said that you will be able to go back to return to his planet for a week using your Instant Transmission technique and receive your private lessons from him when he is ready. I will notify you when the time arrives." Said the Supreme Kai.

"These lesson could be vital if the earth is going to survive in the future." Thought the Supreme Kai as he transported himself back to his sacred planet. (Oh and for those of you that don't know how the Supreme Kai can do this, in one episode in the anime when Goku takes Vegeta, Dende and the goof a.k.a. Hercule to the sacred land of the kais as Kid Buu destroys the earth, Dende tells them that there were still Dragonballs on New Namek which could be used to undo all the damage Kid Buu has done. Goku states that it is not possible as he could barely sense the Namekians from where they were so it wasn't possible to use Instant Transmission to get there. Upon hearing this the Supreme Kai who is fused with Kibito at this time in the series via the Potara Earrings says that there is no need to worry as due to the fact that he is a Supreme Kai his movements are limited by distance. (Oh and for those of you who are wondering how Goku got to New Namek the last time here is the only explanation that I could think off. When Goku first went to New Namek via his Instant Transmission Technique he teleported there from King Kai's planet. But due to the fact that King Kai's planet was destroyed by Cell and the fact that King Kai now stays at the Grand Kai's planet, Goku cannot transport to King Kai's planet because as far as I know for Goku's Instant Transmission Technique to work Goku needs to lock onto someone's life force then only can he transport to the place where that person is. Also it doesn't make sense that Bubbles and Gregory who saw Goku and King Kai go off to Grand Kai's planet to go all the way back through Snake Way just to arrive at a destroyed Planet.) And now back to the story.

- At Orange Star High School -

As Gohan and Lime entered their next class after the encounter with Angela in the Hallway they were greeted by a raven haired girl. These girl had two pigtails. (Can you guess who she is.) Alright you! You have got some explaining to do. How on Earth did you manage to beat up Justin Like he was nothing. I am the only person in this whole school who can take him on and win. Even so Justin really gives me a real run for my money in a fight so there is absolutely no way that a Book Nerd could beat him so effortlessly." Said the girl as she poked a finger at Gohan's chest waiting for the boy to answer.

"Wow! She's a weird one. Who knew people could be so paranoid." Thought Gohan. "Well if that's the case it's very obvious that you two are both weaklings." Said Gohan to the raven haired girl. A few loud gasps could be heard from a few students in the class. "Why you! I am Videl Satan the daughter of Hercule Satan the man who defeated Cell and saved all the inhabitants of this planet seven years ago." Said the girl now known as Videl with a wide smirk growing on her face.

Lime had decided that she had heard enough decided to intervene. "So what! That useless oaf can kiss my foot." Said Lime. Again a few gasps could be heard from several members in the class. "That's it I have heard enough from you I won't have you insulting the greatest Martial Arts Master who ever lived." Said a buff blonde teenager who had apparently sneaked up on Lime while her back was turned and attempted to send a punch at her. Lime didn't bother to even turn around. Instead she just caught his fist and sent an elbow straight at his face. Lime's elbow made contact with his nose. Upon contact the sheer force caused the boys nose to break. "Oh no Sharpener are you alright." Said a blond girl who was wearing a green tank top.

"Yeah I am alright Eresa, don't worry about me." Said Sharpener who was still trying to act tough. "Oh no you're not! Look at your nose your bleeding like crazy. Videl and I are taking you to see the school nurse now." Said Eresa. Gohan and Lime paid no attention to the three friends who rushed out of class, instead just opting to make their way to a pair of empty seats at the back of the class. A few moments later the teacher walked in unaware of what had happened just minutes before his arrival. "**Maybe we overdid it just a bit.**" Said Gohan. "**Nah! Those two were asking for it.**" Said Lime. The rest of the class passed quickly as it was uneventful. Then the bell rang indicating it was time for lunch.

As the bell rang Gohan and Lime made their way outside and found a nice place to sit and eat under a nice shady tree. Gohan took out a lunchbox containing a human sized meal and a senzu bean given to him by Bulma.

- Flashback -

Yesterday at Capsule Corp. Gohan was having a talk with Bulma. "Hey Bulma I have a problem. When I go to school tomorrow I don't want any of my classmates to get freaked out due to my big appetite but I certainly don't want to starve myself." Said Gohan.

"Hey kiddo here's an idea. How about you carry a human sized meal with you along with a senzu bean. That way all you have to do is eat it at a human pace and once you are done you can eat the senzu bean. That should fill you up for sure." Said the blue haired genius.

(Oh and for those of you who don't know. A senzu bean can keep a normal human full for 10 days. So that should definitely last Gohan for at least 8 to 10 hours even with the Saiyans large appetites.)

"Thanks Bulma you're a lifesaver. Oh one more how did you learn how to grow these things again?" Asked Gohan

"One day I asked Vegeta to figure out a way to cure himself up every time he got hurt or I would disable the GR because he would have his body so badly injured after every single training session. So my husband went out for 2 hours. When he got back he said he figured out how to grow senzu beans. And to my surprise the stuff he told me actually worked. How he got that info is still a mystery to me till this very day." Said Bulma.

"Good question. I wonder what Vegeta did in those 2 hours to get Korin to reveal the secrets on how to grow senzu beans." Thought Gohan aloud.

"Maybe I will use it as a punishment the next time he breaks the GR and find out." Said the now giggling Bulma.

- End of Flashback -

About ten minutes after Gohan and Lime finished eating their food the bell rang indicating that it was time for their next class.

End of Chapter 5

Please rate and review. Thanks guys. The more you guys review the faster I will upload the next chapter.

Also please give me some ideas if possible.


	6. Not So Strong After All

Chapter 6: Not so strong after all

Quest through highschool Saiyan style

Author notes : In this chapter there is no usage saiyan language.

Disclaimer : If I owned DB, DBZ or DBGT then the contents of this fic would be part of the DBZ anime. I think that line speaks for itself.

Chapter 6: Not so strong after all

After the bell rang, Gohan and Lime made their way to their next class which was physics. They made their way to a pair of seats in the middle row which were the only empty seats in class. (Oh and just to let you guys know Erasa, Sharpener and Videl are in fact in the same class as Gohan and Lime.). As Gohan and Lime sat down they were greeted by a girl with black hair. (It's not Videl by the way.). This girl had beautiful green eyes and a slim body. The girl then put her hand out to shake Gohan's hand which Gohan accepted. "Hi my name is Hanna. Nice to meet you." She said. "Hi I'm Gohan and this is my friend Lime." Replied Gohan before giving her a warm smile. Hanna then returned the smile before shaking Lime's hand and went back to her seat which was next to Gohan.

"You're not afraid of us after what you saw us do earlier today." Said Lime in a curious but concerned voice as Gohan looked on awaiting Hanna's answer. "I saw that Justin, Videl and Sharpener were the ones to start the fight. I know people like you. You are nice to others and don't like to hurt others but at the same time you two don't want to stepped on and don't want to be pushed around." Said Hanna. Just at that very moment Dende started telling something to Gohan and Lime through his telepathic powers. "Hey you two listen up. I know you two are wondering if your new friend can actually be trusted and are feeling a bit suspicious of her. But believe me, I have seen her heart. It is pure. She has been gifted with the power of telepathy from birth. How she got that power I don't know but I will tell you this. She is a very loyal person who would gladly lay down her life for her true friends. Many people have been trying to be fake friends with her due to lust and greed. So when she saw you two she sincerely wanted to be your friends. She is a good judge of character. Just give her a chance." Said Dende through telepathy. "Alright Dende thanks." Thought Gohan and Lime. (Oh and don't worry you guys, I plan to have Hanna playing the role of a best friend to Gohan and Lime. She won't be falling in love with Gohan or anything like that.).

After that, Gohan and Lime talked with Hanna to get to know her better. About after 10 minutes Videl's watch started beeping. "Videl there is major problem down here at the bank. There is this gang with eight members. Our entire police force can't beat them because their leader is way too strong. He has already taken down 50 of our police force members." Said the voice through the watch. "Alright Chief, I will be there in 15 minutes." Said Videl as she ran off at top speed.

After arriving at the bank, Videl didn't waste any time. She immediately got a status report from the chief and headed straight into the bank. Videl managed to dispatch the first 7 members without any trouble at all. However when she fought with the leader it was an entirely different story. Videl threw punches and kicks without rest at him. The man she was fighting looked like a cyborg and was wearing a pink uniform that was personally made. The man didn't even bother to dodge any of her hits. As all her hits made contact with her opponent, Videl couldn't understand one thing. How was he still standing? Any normal thief who had received that many direct hits from Videl would have been out cold by now. Too bad for Miss Arrogant and Paranoid that this man wasn't your everyday normal robber. "You why didn't you bother to dodge any of my hits." Yelled Videl who at this point was completely exhausted and out of breath by now. "Should I really have bothered? But then again I get a lot of pleasure from watching weaklings such as yourself realize that their most powerful attacks are useless against me." Said the man. "Why you I am Videl Satan daughter of Hercule Satan, the man who saved the world from Cell seven years ago. I am considered to be the second strongest fighter on the planet." Yelled Videl yet again. "Your father a hero! That's the best joke I've heard." Said the man as he fell to the floor and burst out laughing uncontrollably. After about 2 minutes and 30 seconds the man managed to recompose himself. "Listen girl! Did you even bother to watch the broadcast of the Cell Games 7 years ago. Did you see that pitiful mountain gorilla get swatted out of the ring like a fly at the hands of Cell. Afterwards the ape who had supposedly beaten Cell refused to fight with the monster due to a stomach virus. And I'm supposed to believe that he beat Cell. Trust me kid I have a level of strength light years ahead of you and your useless excuse for a father." Continued the man.

"He's the world champion. What do you have to say about that." Said Videl with her usual proud and arrogant smirk returned to her face once more. "Being World Champion doesn't mean anything. The only reason your cheat of a father won was because most of the worlds best fighters hadn't participated in that tournament. Have you ever watched any of the previous tournaments. Those were true battles and those were true world champions. Unlike that runt, they were actually decent fighters. Even some of the women fighters back in those days were stronger than your father. He is just a piece of shit." Said the man.

"I have heard enough. Now you will pay. I am going to defeat you and then make sure you get a severe jail punishment." Said Videl as she lunged forward at the man attempting to knock him out with a scissor kick. The man just stood there but this time he stuck his hand. "Dodon Wave Fire." Yelled the man as a ki blast left his hand. The ki blast made contact with a police car. Upon contact the police car exploded and burst into flames. This caused Videl to stop her attempted attack and look at the scene unfolding in front of her in pure terror and horror. For once Videl Satan was actually terrified. "How is he even able to do such a thing. Dad said that they were all just a bunch of tricks." Thought Videl.

The very next moment without warning the gang leader immediately backed Videl up against a wall. "Listen kid! No one tells me what to do. I am Mercenary Tao! I am paid killer who takes lives without a second thought. I bet you thought you could just walk in here and just play the hero like it was a normal thing. I have got news for you kid. Heroes die young. You and I both know that I could end your life right now. I could kill you where you stand. However, I won't kill you no not today, I will make an exception. I will let these hostages look on and see that their hero is just a pathetic girl who is putty in my hands. I want you to count your days and live in fear knowing I could end you at any time. That's what you get for messing with me." Said Mercenary Tao as he flew off leaving a hole in the bank roof. (Ok guys. Since his brother can fly, I thought of giving Tao that ability too although I haven't seen Tao fly before I thought he is definitely capable of doing so.) Videl could only look on. As the many disappeared out of sight, Videl started crying uncontrollably.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Goten : Hey Trunks why is that nice Videl lady getting treated so bad.

Trunks : She is not nice Goten. I think she deserves it.

* * *

Author notes : Alright guys, some of you may think I am being harsh on Videl but come on. I have read so many fics where Videl is a stubborn bitch and still gets her way. So I though it was time for a reality check. So I decided to put her in her place. Things will get better for her in the future but not so soon.

* * *

Please rate and review. Thanks guys. The more you guys review the faster I will upload the next chapter.

Also please give me some ideas if possible.

One more thing could you guys recommend some good Gohan and Lime fics to me so I can get some inspiration and ideas coz I can't find any good ones out there. Thanks


	7. Gym Teacher

Chapter 7 : Gym Teacher

Quest through highschool Saiyan style

Disclaimer : If I owned DB, DBZ or DBGT then the contents of this fic would be part of the DBZ anime. I think that line speaks for itself.

Author notes: In this chapter there is no usage saiyan language.

Chapter 7 : Gym Teacher

As Videl reached back to Orange Star High it was time for the final class of the day, gym. So she went straight towards class without meeting up with her friends as she did not want to be late. "I better talk to daddy about that guy at the bank earlier. He will be able to defeat that crook no sweat." Thought Videl who had calmed down by now.

- At the hallway -

Gohan, Hanna and Lime were happily talking to each other when they met up with the one and only Justin. "Hey Hanna! Why are you hanging out with this lame scrawny book nerd when you can have a real man like me." Said Justin. This caused Gohan to get annoyed and it showed on his face.

"Oh man! What did I do to deserve this. Maybe I should have just kept my big mouth shut. I hope he doesn't do anything hasty." Thought Justin.

Gohan was about to put Justin in his place for the second time today when Hanna stepped in. "Let me handle this." Said Hanna to Gohan and Lime using her telepathy powers. Gohan and Lime who already knew about Hanna's telepathy powers, decided to just sit back and watch the fun. (Of course Gohan and Lime would intervene if Justin tried anything funny with their new friend.).

As Hanna walked up to Justin. The so called 'tough guy' regained his confidence. "Smart move! Good to see that you know a real man when you see one." Boasted Justin, arrogance evident in his voice as he did some poses similar to the ones Hercule always does.

"Shut it Justin you're just a giant boy. No matter how much size you have you're still just an immature boy." Said Hanna as she walked away with her 2 friends towards gym class. On the way to class Hanna explained about her telepathy powers to her 2 friends. And to her surprise they accepted her secret without any questions. This made Hanna extremely happy.

(Alright guys here's an overview of Hanna's character. I am just going to talk about her highschool life as the rest will be revealed in due time. She is really popular with the boys in school meaning she is always approached by boys asking her out on dates sort of like the boys do with Angela. However unlike Angela she rejects all the boys that ask her out because she knows that they all just want her for the sake of satisfying their lust or for the fact that she is so popular. The way Justin treats Hanna is like the way Sharpener treats Videl. Only difference is that Justin and Hanna are not friends.)

Just thought I should give you guys an update on how Hanna's character is treated in highschool. And now back to the story.

As Gohan, Lime and Hanna entered the gym, they saw that only a few student were there. So they quickly made their way to the changing rooms. As Gohan saw the sports uniform the students of the school were to wear for the gym class one thought popped into his mind. "Why do I wear these stupid tight fitting sports clothes. Oh well there goes one secret. Dende please let this day end well." Thought Gohan.

"Gohan you might want to be eternally grateful to Bulma or you might want to kill her in cold blood by the end of the day." Said Dende to Gohan through telepathy. "Wait Dende what do you mean by that." Said Gohan in his mind. "You'll see what I mean in the next 10 minutes." Said Dende through telepathy.

As Gohan finished getting changed. He met up with Hanna and Lime. Not to his surprise all eyes were on him. The only two people who were normal with this were Hanna and Lime. Gohan knew that Lime would be alright with this but he didn't expect Hanna to be so normal about it. So he decided to ask. "Hey Hanna. How come you're so 'neutral' with what just happened." Asked the clueless Gohan. "Should I be drooling over you 'Mr. Perfect'." Teased Hanna for a moment before getting serious again. "You respected my secret so I respect yours. That's what friends do. They don't judge. It's now obvious that you wear those baggy clothes to hide that perfectly chiseled body of yours." Whispered Hanna into Gohan's left ear.

"Wow. She is really sharp." Thought Gohan

A few moments later, the principle walked in and gathered the attention of the class. "Alright you guys. As you all know due to Mr. Satan's victory over Cell seven years ago the world was saved. So we of Orange Star High School have decided to appoint a professional martial artist to teach you students so that one day a new Mr. Satan may arise. And we are very hopeful that you all will give your full cooperation to your new teacher. He is a renowned name in the martial arts world. Without further adieu I present to you your new martial arts teacher, the one and only Son Goku.

End of Chapter 7

I have read fics where Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and even 17 and Vegeta were gym teachers but I haven't seen one with Goku as a gym teacher. So I thought it was his time to shine. Let me know what you think about Goku being the gym teacher for a change.

* * *

Alright guys here is a suggestion I received via a pm from a user named ultimate kakkarot after I posted the last chapter.

It is as follows.

Ultimate Kakkarot : Hey mansg598, I really like the story so far. As the way the story is going now I feel it would be best if it was a Gohan and Lime fic. I also think you could bring back Mirai Trunks and get him paired up with that new girl. And maybe you could let Sharpener and Videl get together. As a consolation for poor Videl. See you next chapter.

I personally am not a big fan of this idea but I want to get some feedback from you guys.

* * *

Please rate and review. Thanks guys. The more you guys review the faster I will upload the next chapter.

Also please give me some ideas if possible.


	8. Videl's question

Chapter 8 : Videl's question

Chapter 8 : Videl's question

Quest through highschool Saiyan style

Disclaimer : If I owned DB, DBZ or DBGT then the contents of this fic would be part of the DBZ anime. I think that line speaks for itself.

Author notes: In this chapter there is no usage saiyan language.

* * *

Chapter 8 : Videl's question

As soon as the principle made the announcement of who their martial arts teacher was going to be, our favorite duo of Son Gohan and Lime Lao were the two most lost people in the world. Gohan more so.

His Saiyan brain tried it's very best to process what he had just heard in the last 5 minutes. He was told that his father had returned to the world of the living. But if so why hadn't his father come to meet him and his family. "The only way that dad could have returned was if he was wished back with the Namekian Dragonballs. But how on Earth would anyone even be able to reach New Namek without the Instant Transmission Technique." thought Gohan. Gohan knew that Bulma could not build a spaceship to reach New Namek as it was too far away. "Even if Bulma managed to build such a magnificent spaceship someone would have to go to New Namek to gather the Dragonballs. But I don't remember anyone going off anywhere recently." thought Gohan

Gohan, Lime and Hanna decided to take a seat in the bleachers while waiting for their newly appointed teacher to arrive. Every passing second seemed to last an eternity for Gohan who now had a few drops of sweat trickling down his neck. Seeing her friend was acting a tad weird, Hanna decided to ask "Hey Gohan are you feeling alright?" asked Hanna in a voice full of concern. Seeing his friends sincere care for him did help Gohan manage to recompose himself. Gohan didn't want to lie to Hanna. No not at all. However, Earth's true savior wasn't ready to just share this secret about his father's death with Hanna just yet. So he replied with a partially true answer. "Um I'm just impressed with the trouble the school authorities would go through all that trouble to arrange for a professional martial artist to come over to our school to teach us. I'm just not so sure how to react when I meet our new gym teacher." said Gohan.

(Oh just wanted to let you all know that Gohan is actually a smooth operator in highschool. Meaning when he lies it is going to be almost impossible to tell if he is lying or not. This is a change from the typical Gohan that can't lie to save his life. I made this change coz I personally don't like the fact that in most of the fanfics I read have the same situation which is the nosy and paranoid Miss Videl interrogates Gohan but since the Demi Saiyan can't lie to save his life he spills all his secrets.) And now let the story continue.

"Don't worry silly, things will be just fine." said Lime putting a hand on Gohan's should in an attempt to comfort him. She followed it up by giving Gohan a little wink which Hanna didn't see. Unlike Hanna, Lime actually knew the reason behind Gohan's awkward behavior. He wasn't worried. No not at all. However, Lime knew very well that Gohan was probably experiencing mixed emotions right now. And she hit the nail on the head. One side of the teenage Demi Saiyan was completely confused and lost as to how and why his father had returned while the other side was telling him to just ignore all that. That side of him just wanted to see his beloved father once again.

At least the concern shown by his two friends was enough to calm Gohan's nerves. So the trio sat down once more.

About 5 minutes later, a very well built man who looked to be in his late twenties, wearing a orange fighting gi, dark blue boots, light blue wristbands and a black undershirt walked through the doors of the gym.

(Alright guys just wanted to verify why I state Goku's age to be in his late twenties. When Goku took part in his first World Martial Arts Tournament he was 12. So when he married Chichi 6 years later he should be 18 years old. When Radditz (Forgive me if I spelled his name wrong.) arrived on planet Earth 5 years later, Goku should be 23 years old. He spent the next year of his life training with King Kai. Correct me if I am wrong but I don't think that people age in other world right? So anyway after defeating Frieza, Goku spends another year on the planet Yardrat (Again forgive me if I spelled that wrong.) learning the Instant Transmission Technique so that makes him 24 years old. Goku spends the next 3 years of his life training in preparation of the androids arrival. So that makes him 27 years old. If you guys decide to count the day spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that makes him 28. So that makes Goku 27 or 28 years old as the last 7 years do not count as Goku spent them training on Grand Kai's planet in Other World. Now that this matter has been settled it is time we got back to the story.)

As the man entered the gym he received a few looks from the girls present in the gym at that time. "Wow he's such a cutie. He has got be the cutest world champion ever." said a girl student. "Oh my goodness! He is so good looking. He is so handsome. I could die for him." said another girl student. Lime had heard this as she was standing quite near the two girl students at that time. "Eww! These girls are disgusting." thought Lime.

The man these comments were directed at decided to ignore them. Whether he care the slightest bit about those remarks or whether he didn't know what those remarks were supposed to indicate was a story for another day.

Instead he raised his ki which was completely suppressed before this just a little so that a certain someone (cough...Gohan...cough) could recognize him. And the moment Goku raised his ki, Gohan immediately recognized that it was in fact his father that was standing in that room. It wasn't just his imagination. Gohan was overjoyed. He felt like jumping up and down continuously just like his 7 year old brother would every time he ate anything filled with sugar. Gohan had so many questions he wanted to ask his father. However, Gohan knew he had to be patient and wait till after school to do so or risk death by frying pan. He knew that his mother would be worse than a nuclear bomb if she found out her son was already skipping classes during his first day. But it was no problem. Gohan would just patiently wait for school to dismiss. Then he would have all the time in the world to catch up with his father.

"Sorry about that. I got a little late as I forgot to bring the equipment I will be using to train these students, so I had to quickly go and get them." said the man.

"Oh it is completely alright Mr. Goku we know you are a very busy person. So I can completely understand that these kind of things happen sometimes. Also we the members of the school would like to thank you yet again for taking precious time out of your day to come and teach our students martial arts." Said the principle before shaking Goku's hand and walking out of the gym.

Goku scratched his head in a manner which only the men of the Son household would do. A moment of so later Goku attempted to gather the attention of the class. "Alright you guys could you please gather here near me." said Goku. After they all gathered near him Goku cleared his throat. "Alright do any of you have any questions to ask before we start. If you don't then can you guys please break up into two separate lines. Those of you that have had martial arts training before please stand by my right while those of you who that have not had training before please stand by my left." Said Goku

(Ok people I have decided to make a slight change in Goku's character. Well from what you read about Goku in this story up till now, you all might think he still the same Goku he is in the anime. That is only partially true. Goku is still a very nice person. But now he is also a good deal smarter and can also stand up for himself. Let's just say that while training on the Grand Kai's planet he was advised by an experienced alien warrior on how he was a nice guy but also told him that sometimes being too nice was a bad thing. So this warrior helped Goku train his mind as well as make a slight attitude change for the better. Goku will display these new traits soon. I have always hated the way people always took advantage of Goku and Gohan due to their kindness. So I think it was time they put their foot down and have a backbone. So I made these minor adjustments to their characters. It is also essential for them to have this slight tweak in their personalities. This way Gohan's secrets won't be revealed so easily and I can add more events in the story. This will make the story last a whole lot longer. Now enough of all that let's get back to the story.)

"I have a question." said a girl with pigtails. "Yes what is your question Miss..." replied Goku.

"Videl. I know for a fact that you are a martial arts legend so I was wondering why you didn't bother to show up at the last World Martial Arts Tournament? You would have at least managed to give my father a run for his money." asked Videl eagerly awaiting his reply.

"I had more pressing matters to attend to." said Goku. "What sort of matters?" said Videl as she switched into police interrogator mode. "That's none of your business. Don't you think if I wanted to tell you I would done so in the first place." said Goku whose raised his voice slightly.

"Besides why would I even want to fight your father. What's so special about him anyway?" asked Goku.

"What is going on today. First Gohan, then Mercenary Tao and now Goku. Why don't they even care in the slightest about my father. Is there something they know that I don't. I am going to get to the bottom of this." thought Videl.

End of Chapter 8.

* * *

Hehe. I thought it would be nice to end the chapter with a classic paranoid Videl scene.

Please rate and review. Thanks guys. The more you guys review the faster I will upload the next chapter.

Also please give me some ideas if possible.

* * *

Oh and one more I don't know what is the best length for a chapter. I am completely fine with writing longer chapters, but if the chapters are too long it might be that some of you won't read the whole chapter. So please give me suggestions on a word range for the future chapters.


	9. The Day takes a turn for the better

Chapter 9 The First Day of School takes a turn for the better.

* * *

Quest through highschool Saiyan style

Author notes : In this chapter there is still more usage saiyan language. This language is only known to the z fighters. One more thing any sentences in bold are spoken in saiyan language. This way you will be able to tell the difference when they are speaking in the normal language and saiyan language.

Disclaimer : If I owned DB, DBZ or DBGT then the contents of this fic would be part of the DBZ anime. I think that line speaks for itself.

* * *

Chapter 9 : The First Day of School takes a turn for the better.

* * *

After Videl had decided to play detective, she decided to completely end the conversation with Goku so she replied with just a simple "Sorry my bad. Please start the lesson now. I don't want to be holding the whole class up." she said as she forced out a small smile. However, the cause of this smile was due to the fact that our favourite (cough..cough..cough) Satan Videl "Alright class. As I was saying before a certain someone interrupted me for no good reason at all, could all of you guys please separate into two seperate lines." Said Goku.

Gohan had just stood up from where he was sitting with Lime and Hanna just a mere moment ago and was just about to go and stand in the line of students that hadn't had martial arts training before in their life when Goku walked up to him.** "Don't worry about it son, I won't do anything stupid that will blow your cover here. Anyway it is probably better if you stand in the line on the right of me. Trust me son it is way harder to restrain all that strength and anyway, I have something planned for the future**." said Goku as the full blooded saiyan remembered an incident with Chi Chi not too long ago.

* * *

-Flashback-

(Note : Flashback takes place slightly after Goku returned from his year long 'vacation' as Vegeta had called it after Planet Namek unfortunately blew up due to the battle that took place between a newly transformed Super Saiyan Goku and the most formidable and notorious space tyrant of the time that was known as Frieza)

"Are you crazy. Did you grow a second head or something. No way. Not a chance in hell Mister Super Saiyan. Why on Earth do you think I bought Gohan all those thick textbooks and all those study tapes in the first place Goku. On top of all that, I even bought him a 'Learn While You Sleep' study kit to make sure that he never falls behind in his studies ever again in his life. Do you have any idea what you are asking of me. Do you want my precious darling baby boy, our only son to grow up to be a muscle bound thug without a brain." Lectured / Yelled the daughter of the renowned Ox King, one of the pupils of the renowned turtle hermit Master Roshi who had a reputation as one of the most terrifying people on the face of the planet.

Chi Chi was wearing a purple dress that had an orange cloth tied on the top and a bright yellow sash. Chi Chi's hair was tied in a bun but she still had her hair coming down on the sides.

This caused Goku to raise his hands in a defensive manner to avoid further provoking the already irritated Chi Chi. Goku knew better than to anger this woman alright. "You can go mister. But Gohan has to stay right here in this house to study. He has to make up for all the lost time he spent on that useless Planet Namek." Said Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi I know how you feel but believe me. We really need Gohan for this battle that is to come with the Androids in 3 years time. We might not be able to save the planet and the people without his help. Trust me. It is just this one time. Then he can spend the rest of his life with his nose in the stupid books." Said Goku.

Gohan shuddered at the thought of his mother getting him another private tution teacher. Gohan remembered how well that had ended. "Mr Shu was horrible." thought Gohan.

(For those of you readers out there that do not already know. Mr. Shu was a private instructor/ tutor that Chi-Chi had hired for Gohan during a filler episode in the Trunks Saga slightly before Frieza and his father King Cold launched a counterattack on Planet Earth in their attempt to take revenge on Goku for partial destroying Frieza's body.)

Gohan remembered that when his mother, Chi-Chi was not present in his room, Mr. Shu would spend all his time constantly whipping Gohan, insulting his work for even the slightest mistake, and calling his dear father Goku all sorts of mean names.

Gohan also remembered that he had dozed off into a deep sleep due to being bored of studying that day and had a dream in which Goku returned to Earth, but in the dream Goku was in actuality really the space tyrant Frieza in the guise of Goku. Gohan remembered that he had attacked Frieza ruthlessly in his dream, but when he woke up, he remembered that he saw that it was in reality Mr. Shu that he had been attacking the whole entire time.

"Mr. Shu kind of deserved it though. He was nothing but a big mean jerk." Thought Gohan

Gohan also remembered how Mr. Shu yelled at Gohan at the top of his lungs and further insulted his father Goku by calling him a brainless brute who abandoned his family. Gohan remembered that when he defended Goku, Mr. Shu attempted to whip him yet again that day, but Gohan effortlessly caught the whip, and angrily stated, "For your kind information, Mr. Shu, my dear father is not a brute not in the least. He's a great man. Much greater a man than you will ever be in your lifetime. Is that clear Mr Shu?", and then crushed the end of the whip to mere powder, leading to a terrified Mr. Shu who immediately Chi-Chi and proceeded to tell her his end of the story in an attempt to make Gohan sound like the bad guy in reality which he was not.

The next memory that flooded Gohan's mind brought a small smile to the Demi Saiyan's face. Gohan remembered how after Chi-Chi chastised him, Mr. Shu made probably the biggest mistake of his human life by proceeding to state that this bad situation was caused due to the horrible and irresponsible father's bad influence on the son which caused Chi Chi to nearly snap. But what ultimately pushes the daughter of the Ox King too far was when Mr. Shu stated that Goku had simply abandoned them, his family and called Son Goku, one of the TRUE saviours of the world a worthless good for nothing man, and whipped Gohan across the face hard with another whip that he had been carrying with him. Gohan remembered how he took the opportunity to lower his defences just enough to make sure that the hit would draw his blood right in front of her.

Gohan also recalled that while was laughing at his own words, an outraged Chi-Chi literally threw Mr. Shu out of the house through an open window. The ladt memory that Gohan recalled was when Mr. Shu yelled at Chi Chi and threatened her from outside, the quarterfinalist of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament proceeds to jump out the window herself and chased him away, warning him never to come back ever again in his life.

* * *

-With Chi Chi and Goku-

Unbeknownst to Goku his last comment about stupid books had caused the dam which held Chi Chi's anger to burst. "Argh! What do you mean STUPID BOOKS. I don't want my only son to grow up without a proper education in his life like his father did. Is that too much to ask of you. Is that so wrong." Said Chi Chi as she burst into tears.

"All the pain and torment that I have to go through just because I want what is best for my little darling boy." Said Chi Chi in between sobs as she buried her face in between the palms of her hands.

"Wow I never knew you felt so serious on Gohan's studies before Chi Chi. But look Gohan wants to go fight the Androids and save the planet." Said Gohan nodded in affirmation with determination in his eyes.

The next moment all that determination and resolve went right out the window as soon as it came when Chi Chi yelled at the two Saiyan and approached them as a lot of Killing Intent filled the room. "Absolutely not. No way mister. Not in a thousand years. And that is final do you hear me." Yelled Chi Chi.

"Hold on a minute here Chi Chi. Are you trying to tell me that Gohan's studies are more important than the fate of Planet Earth." Mumbled a panicked Goku as he barely managed to get the words out. "That's right mister. You listen and you listen good. Nothing and I mean NOTHING is more important than Gohan's studies right now. If Gohan takes another 3 long years off to train to fight the Androids he will fall even further behind in his studies." Yelled Chi Chi, her voice getting louder and louder as each word left her mouth.

"Aww relax Chi Chi." Said Goku trying to lighten the mood as he patted Chi Chi on the back. Chi Chi in the end wound up injured by Goku (as he accidentally knocked her several yards away and sent her crashing into a tree as the force of the pat was so strong it made a whole in the wall of the house as she was sent flying) when patting her because he forgot that he was much stronger than before and was unable to control his strength.

-End Of Flashback-

* * *

"I guess I don't realise my own strength. Well at least after that Chi Chi allowed Gohan to train before the Androids arrived. If not for his unknown heroics against Cell, we might not be here right now." Thought Goku

"**Thanks a lot dad. But could I ask you a question or two for a moment…**"said Gohan before Goku cut in. "**Don't worry about it right now son. There will be a lot of time to talk and catch up about old times after the school day is over.**" reassured the now resurrected Goku.

Then as a cover up and get rid of any suspicion in the other students mind that Gohan might know him for now at least, Goku gave a few words of "advice" to Gohan. "Lighten up kiddo. You shouldn't stress so much. It makes you lose your hair. It is essential for a warrior to make sure he keeps a calm and clear mind the whole time he / she is on the battlefield." said Goku in an encouraging tone before giving Gohan a little wink and walking off to attend to the students once more.

After about 3 minutes all the students present in the gymnasium had gathered and split into two separate lines just like Goku had asked them to do. On one side stood a few muscle bound jocks who looked like they had the IQ Level of a mountain gorilla, Sharpener, Videl, Gohan and Lime while all the other students in the class stood on the opposite side. (Just for the fun of it try imagining Sharpener as a mountain gorilla.)

"Ok people. First of all before we can begin I will need to take your attendance to make sure that you all are here. Please say 'here' when I call out your name alright." said Goku. It took about slightly more than 5 minutes to finish taking the students attendance.

"Okay so to start off today since I don't know any of your skill levels (cough...cough...cough...) we are going to do a simple fitness test which consists of some easy exercises. I want you all to do 50 push ups, 50 sit ups and 50 pull ups before running a total of 4 rounds around the gymnasium to finish off the warm up. This way I will know how skilled each one of you is. And if you can not do the number of repetitions for a certain exercise just go till failure and tell me the number of repetitions that you were able to reach before your body refused to go any further. If I catch any of you lying to me then you will face a severe punishment. Do I make myself clear." Said Goku in a stern voice.

It was a voice that demanded respect. One that had hardly been used by Son Goku before. However, Son Goku was now a changed man. He was no longer the person that people could step on and push around. Much like his son in these past 7 years Goku had adopted the theory "I will be nice to you but I don't take no shit from no one. And his new personality was slowly but surely starting to show. Much to the delight of Gohan and probably a few others in the future (cough...cough...Vegeta...cough...).

Upon witnessing the look of pure shock that had graced the faces of the students of Orange Star High School a small smirk tugged our favourite Son Goku's lips. Oh this was going to be a fun year indeed. Oh when Vegeta found out he be totally jealous and fuming realising the 'Third Class Baka Kakarot' was getting PAID to do a job which 'The Prince Of All Saiyans' would kill for. "Oh if only I had a camera right now. Damn I can't even use my Instant Transmission Technique to quickly teleport over to Capsule Corp and get a camera from Bulma. Oh that would just make this moment perfect right now." Thought Goku.

One thing was certain. With the way things were going right now, a certain Hercule Satan's best option would be to pack his bags and get on a Rocket to a different planet for the rest of his miserable life because once these students managed to surpass him in the strength and skill department shit was really going to hit the fan real bad. I mean if one of them entered the World Martial Arts Tournament and beat Hercule he might as well go and crawl under a big rock and hide his face in shame as he definitely would not be able to cover up the growing pile of lies he had made up on Worldwide Television through all those years about the Z Fighters.

His arrogant prick of a daughter, Videl Satan who taught she was above the rest of the people on this planet just because she was HIS DAUGHTER was going to get a very rude but much deserved wake up call. And it was going to be fun to watch. Goku and Vegeta's plan was now in motion and a few familiar faces were soon to get involved in the act and join the fun. With all this one thing was for sure. A certain hairy clown known as Hercule Satan was going to be publicly humiliated in the distant future.

"Alright class. Let us begin the warm up shall we." Said Goku

* * *

End of Chapter 9

Alright guys so that concludes Chapter 9 of Quest Through Highschool Saiyan Style. Sorry I have been gone so long. This has probably been the longest wait for a new chapter release in a while. I actually spent the last 2 hours typing this chapter. I also had to completely re read the whole story due to the fact that I had been away from the wonderful world of Dragonball Z for so long. The reason for that being that I got addicted to Naruto Shipudden and wrote 2 fanfics about it. You guys can go over and read it if you want to. But do not worry at all as I do not have the slightest intention of not finishing off this story. I will continue to write it till it is complete. However long that may take. I hate it when authors abandon stories without an explanation at least. Also as some of you asked I will now be posting chapters that are at least around 3000 words long.

* * *

Also as you all requested I will be putting the Author Notes at the end of the Chapters from now on.

Author note : I feel that it was completely pointless for Gohan to not have taken the original credit because of fear of the media. (as ridiculous as that sounds) If they let Hercule take it again even after all these years then I must ask where is that famous Saiyan pride we hear so much about mostly from Vegeta anyway at least (right next to their nutsack in Chichi's purse perhaps?)? It is honestly stupid and bordering ridiculous that they actually let him keep the credit after the series and humanity even remembered him a good for nothing liar and cheat in the 100 years later episode yet completely forget about the group known as the z-fighters (except maybe Goku as he had a statue built in his honour as well) that had sacrificed so much even their lives to protect the people of the planet while the useless goofball just sits back, drinks some beer and takes all the credit.

I hope you guys agree with me. I am going to get Hercule exposed for the fraud he is in this story and as for hurting Videl screw that, all her power was going straight to her head. Anyway that is all for now and sorry for ranting.

* * *

Please rate and review. Thanks guys. I want to know what you all think of this story. Also please give me some ideas if possible for what you guys want to see in the future chapters of this story. Supportive Criticism and telling me how to improve the story is much appreciated.

* * *

Also please do not rant about how long it took me to update I know that and I take full blame for it. Anyway that is all. See you guys next chapter.


End file.
